


other day.

by kittysneaker



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A Vent Fic, Depression, Its a vent, M/M, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, dont read if u cant handle thiss, idk just sensitive shit, yes i shove my issues into yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysneaker/pseuds/kittysneaker
Summary: Yosuke stare at the noose in his hand, the rope feel little heavier than before that night.Biting his lips, the brunette close his eyes and clench tight on the rope like it was his life line.Life line..heh, should it be called death line because it'll surely take him to hell in no time?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 35





	other day.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, author-chan are sad af so i shove my issues into yosuke  
> no I wont reread this fanfic cos theyre vent fanfic, so any error and grammar error wont be fixed. i admit my writing are bad but i have to get this out, i feel a lot better now though  
> //pat yosuke//

Yosuke stare at the noose in his hand, the rope feel little heavier than before that night.  
Biting his lips, the brunette close his eyes and clench tight on the rope like it was his life line.  
Life line..heh, should it be called death line because it'll surely take him to hell in no time?  
All he have to do is hang this up and stop being such a coward. Take that rope, wrap it around his neck and jump! the other side waiting him.  
he'll be free from this shitty town filled with shitty people, he doesn't have to worry about disappointing anyone anymore.  
  
If he success, then his parent would be proud and cheer happily that their burden son finally gone. If he jump now his friends wouldn't have to deal with his stupid remarks. The brunette can picture his team's faces when they got the news Yosuke passed away, they'll act like they sad for a minutes, and then when everyone left, they'll throw a party.  
'That pain in the ass finally gone!'  
'He's not disappointing us this time, It was the right choice to erase himself. he's unneeded anyway!'  
'Yosuke is beary annoying! I'm glad he choose that path!'  
'Yosuke-senpai shouldn't exist to begin with.'  
'Stop talking about pervertsuke! Let's enjoy our party!'  
'Hey senpai, do you want some of my pizza slice? Yosuke won't bother us anymore!'  
'sure.'  
  
Shoving away the last piece of sanity he had, the brunette began to hang up the rope, tightly around the bedroom fan.  
His eyes dead as a goldfish eyes as he stare at the noose, there's no turning back.  
He turn to look at the closet next to chair he were standing. A light snore came out from the crock of the door.  
Teddy is a heavy sleeper, he bet even if he choke or wail before the rope took his life the blonde won't budge.  
  
Yosuke shook his head, not that it's matter now. Once he get this done, Teddy won't have to deal with him anymore.  
  
Teddy can take over this bedroom, he can change Yosuke's orange bed sheet to blue like he like. He wouldn't have to sleep in that tiny and uncomfortable closet. The blonde can repaint the wall or even sell his CD collection so he can get extra cash for popsicle and dead Yosuke can't stop him anyway.  
  
Taking deep breath, Yosuke slowly slid the rope around his neck,  
it feel tight.  
  
a lot tighter than before when Yosuke's first attempt but he was being coward so he take off the rope, hide in under his bed and cried quietly in the bathroom.  
  
But now he wasn't scare anymore,  
  
this is the right choice,  
the right choice he should've done a few month ago,  
  
This time he'll make it right,  
Yosuke Hanamura, a pure disappointment the moment he open his mouth will end his life tonight,  
  
just as he about to jump, his phone vibrate in his pocket,  
caused him to flinch and slip,  
  
"fuck- achk- Ahckk!"  
  
The brunette struggling in the air, his vision filled with tears as he fighting with the rope,  
  
this is it!  
  
**this it it!!**  
**  
THIS IS IT!!**  
  
"ACHKKK!!"  
  
His vision began to blurred, dark dot scatter everywhere,  
is he going to die? finally?  
  
**_  
SNAP!  
_**  
The rope snap from his aggressive movement, he fall on the floor with loud tud.  
the brunette crawl to the chair he was using to stand and grip it tightly, he inhale loudly and let out cough,  
his right hand snake to his neck, massaging it softly, his other hand were shaking and his eyes are watery,  
  
he almost,,,  
**he almost....**  
  
His phone vibrate again,  
  
he almost success...  
  
**why can't he die properly?**  
  
when he done catching breath, he reach down and took out his phone,  
expecting to see his Data end notification or another backlash from his schoolmate,  
  
his eyes widen at the name show up at the screen.  
  
_3 missed call from_ **Partner** ✌ _._  
  
he raise eyebrows, unlocking his phone and look at the time,  
2:55 am.  
  
Is he high or did Yu called him at this hours?  
Did he sleep with his phone that he accidentally kick his phone and end up dialing his number?  
  
When Yosuke about to close the call app,  
a new call pop again, following by his girls band ringtone,  
  
Yosuke almost throw away his phone out of surprise,  
  
**'Partner** ✌ **' is calling...**  
  
the brunette take deep breath, slowly sliding the answer button with his shaking finger, he put the phone near his ear and try to sound as sleepy as possible.  
  
_You can do it, Hanamura, acting!!_  
  
He let out fake yawn and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Yosuke?"  
  
Yu's voice send shiver down his spine,  
  
"yeah? what up partner? aren't you should be taking your beauty sleep right now?" he let out forced chuckle,  
  
he can hear sound moving in the background before Yu speak,  
  
"Oh yeah, but I had this weird dream."  
  
The brunette raised his eyebrow,  
  
"Hm? what is it about?"  
  
"You."  
  
Yosuke almost choke on his spit,  
  
"Eh? me? wha, what did I do?"  
  
"Well..you were, hm, how do I say.." Yu sound like he were thinking of something, and Yosuke let him.  
  
Yosuke shift from the chair, he put his phone next to his ear and use his shoulder to support it from falling.  
He pick up the rope piece and shove it under his bed,  
  
"Mhhm mmm?" He encourage the grey haired teen to continue as he check for last piece of evidence that he almost die that night.  
  
"You died."  
  
He can feel his heart stop beating for awhile, his breathe quicken,  
  
"O-Oh ho? Really?"  
  
"..yeah."  
  
Yu went quiet after that, Yosuke thought the leader would add more detail about how he died and all, but when Yu didn't say anything, Yosuke responded with more forced chuckles,  
  
"Heh, that's a very cool dream partner, I think we both should go to bed now, we can talk more about that tomorrow morning-"  
  
"No, wait." he cut him off,   
  
"Yosuke,"  
  
He sound hesitate for a second before he continue,   
  
"If there something I didn't know about you..and if you're struggling with something, can you please let me know?"  
  
Yosuke get taken aback from Yu's tone. He sound, off.  
  
"I- I- Huh?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"..I, Okay? yeah? sure? I think- yeah, I can do that??"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yu let out sigh, he sound relieved,  
  
The brunette stare at the rope underneath his bed and clench his shirt,  
"You surprise me." He said,  
  
"Hm, yeah?" Yu replied, followed by yawn at the end,  
  
"I thought i was high, you rarely call me this late."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Hm hhm!" Yosuke nodded, tearing his eyes off the ride that supposed to take him away by now. He get up and crawl under his bed sheet.  
  
"Then should i call you more this late?"  
  
Okay that's new,  
he didn't know if Yu being sarcastic or he was just teasing him, but his tone sound so sincere.  
  
"Better not." He snicker,  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Is that supposed to be a question? You knew better, human need 10 hours of sleep a day."  
  
Then he hear Yu chuckles,  
  
"What now?"  
  
"7 to 9, it's 7 to 9 hours a day."  
  
"Urgh! You know i am close."  
  
"Yeah, you are."  
  
Yosuke pout, he pull the blanket over him and stare at the empty ceiling above him.  
  
"I think we both need our beauty sleep now."  
  
He can hear Yu yawning again before respond, "Agreed."  
  
"Goodnight partner." he said with smile, he can picture Yu's face now. Messy hair and tired eyes, heh, Yu probably talking to him with eyes close to begin with.  
  
"Goodnight Yosuke, see you tomorrow." Yu replied,  
  
His grip on his orange flip phone tighten as he mumble, "Yea,"  
then Yu hung up after they share minutes of yawning and snickers,  
  
When the called ended, Yosuke's smile get replace with frown as the realization showering him.  
He almost success at taking his own life before Yu called him, Yu even had a dream he died.  
  
What Yu's reaction if he find out that Yosuke, really, **indeed** died the next day?  
  
Not wanting to deal with the voices inside his head that night, the brunette put his phone on he drawer next to his bed and decide it'll be the best to shut it off by sleeping now, He could try to die again the other day,  
  
Just for now,  
he wanted to be at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to add chapter 2// which is Yu's POV  
> but im too lazy and not in the mood to write another chapter,  
> basically Yu had a dream where Yosuke killed himself and when he wake up, he panicking dial Yosuke number to see of he's okay.


End file.
